


Deeper Depression

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [12]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cliffhangers, Depression, Drunk Dialing, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Break Up, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Everything is falling apart.





	Deeper Depression

**Author's Note:**

> We’re getting close to the end.

After getting back to LA, Mark sank back into his depression. He started drinking again. It felt wrong to call Jack at all now, so there was no alternative outlet. It was worse than before. He let it affect his social life, and he even ignored Tyler's reminders about deadlines and events he had to attend. He knew his friend was suspicious, but he didn't want to have to explain. It got to a point where he stopped trying in his videos. He told his friends he was sick and that he wasn't making anymore videos for the rest of the week. He didn't tell anyone about what was really going on.

Mark sat on his bed and stared at the wall. This was so unfair. He loved Jack, but everything was wrong. Everything hurt. He fucked up. Now Jack thought he didn't love him, or didn't want to be with him, when that was the only thing he wanted. _Everything is fine_. He repeated over and over in his head. He tried to convince himself of that, but the truth was, things weren't fine. He wanted to see Jack so badly. Just to hear his voice, see his face, to touch him. _But Jack doesn't want to talk to me._ he thought. _He probably wants nothing to do with me now_. Mark felt horrible about how things had ended. In the beginning, his feelings for Jack were questionable. Jack definitely had strong feelings for him, but back then Mark wasn't 100% invested. Now he was. This was stupid. Jack wanted to take a break, Mark hadn't fought him, but now he was thinking about Jack more than ever. _That was stupid, I should have just agreed to move to Brighton. It's better to do something irrational and regret it, than to regret not doing it._ Mark pondered. Then that irrational voice spoke. _Maybe if I have a drink I'll be able to relax_. Some other voice deep in the back of his head told him that was a bad idea, but he ignored it. He shuffled to the kitchen. He pulled out the old, unopened bottle of Fireball and the shot glasses. Then he dragged himself back to his room. At first he only took a few shots, but after a while he decided that he didn't even care anymore and started drinking from the bottle.

" _Tastes like heaven, burns like hell_." he read the slogan from the bottle. "Heh, is that what love is supposed to feel like?" he was starting to feel hot, so he took off his shirt. Before long he was lying on the bed in just his underwear, curled in fetal position, clutching the empty whiskey bottle. He was a sweaty, crying mess, and his better judgment had gone to hell. Before he even realized it, he had his phone in his hand and was calling Jack.

The phone rang for a long time, but finally Jack picked up, sounding tired and slightly irritated. "Merk? It's only 5 in the mornin' here." then, a wave of panic came over his voice. "Is everythin' okay?"

"Nuuu... Jaaaaaackk..." Mark whined. "Jack baby, I miss youuuu!"

There was a long pause, then Jack sighed. "I miss you too, but...."

"I want you baaaack, pleeeeaasse come back. I'll go to Brighton, I'll live wherever you want, baby." there was nothing holding back his thoughts now, Mark just kept on spouting off whatever came to his mind.

"Merk, are you... Drunk?"

"J-Jack please, I neeeed you..." he didn't even comprehend what Jack had asked, he just continued on his own rant.

"I-It's the middle 'o the night—How much have ya had ta drink?"

"I ch-chugged the whole bottle of fireeeebbaaalll. I'm not okaaay Jack...." soon he was just sobbing into the phone.

"Merk, you're scarin' me. Is anyone else there with you?"

"No," Mark cried. "I'm so lonely Jack.... I miss you soooo much. I shouldn't have let you go, I'm a fucking asshole."

"No, Merk, you're not. I..." he paused and there were some clicking noises, like a keyboard. "This is not good." he mumbled distantly, then he sounded closer. "I'm callin' Tyler." Jack announced.

"No! Please don't gooo..." Mark stammered.

That was the last thing that happened before Mark blacked out.


End file.
